You are always in my dreams
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: "Scott es un chico normal, va a una universidad normal y es un hermano abusador común y corriente. Pero hay algo que no es común con él y es que últimamente sus sueños se han vuelto extrañas pesadillas, y solo un rubio está dispuesto a salvarlo en sus sueños, un rubio que nunca ha visto en su vida y aunque intenta espantarlo con lo que sea, ese rubio nunca se va...


Holi a todos~ tengo buenas y malas noticias U_U

noticia buena: vuelvo a escribir fics con ryuna! -suenan las trompetas(?)- y ya podremos escribir mas fics! yeey XD

Noticia Mala: sera en vacaciones ;_;

pero no se preocupen escribiremos y re-editaremos -aunque a Ryuna le duela- hasta que los dedos se vuelvan planos! -o hasta que consiga trabajo lo que ocurra primero XD-

bueno sin mas les dejo con el fic que hice con mucho amorsh! ;w; y que Naho edito con muchos corazones gais(?) XD

**disclaimer: no soy Hiramuya, asi que obviamente hetalia no es mio... sino hubiese puesto al sexy Migue hace mucho XDD**

* * *

**SUEÑOS**

Scott es un chico normal, va a una universidad normal y es un hermano abusador común y corriente.

Pero hay algo que no es común con él y es que últimamente sus sueños se han vuelto extrañas pesadillas, y solo un rubio está dispuesto a salvarlo en sus sueños, un rubio que nunca ha visto en su vida y aunque intenta espantarlo con lo que sea ese rubio nunca se va...

Era un día completamente normal, Scott estaba sentado en la tercera fila junto a la ventana, escuchando al profesor de lenguas antiguas mientras saltaba y usaba un traje de payaso. Sí... Scott toda la vida había odiado a ese profesor y sí, este era uno de sus sueños; la mayoría de personas no reconocemos cuando soñamos, pero él sabe cuándo es un sueño y cuándo es la realidad y puede cambiar todo lo que quiere mientras siga soñando, pero hay algo que no puede cambiar, borrar, eliminar o cualquiera de sus sinónimos. Y ese algo se estaba acercando desde la ventana.

— Scotty~ ¿qué estás haciendo~?— Quien le hablaba era un joven relativamente más alto que él, de ojos azules y rubia cabellera con un pequeño mechón al lado derecho que desafiaba la gravedad.

— ¿Cuándo piensas largarte de mí paraíso mental, Jones? — Scott suspiró, ese rubio llevaba un mes, ¡un maldito mes rondando por su mente! Y lo peor es que desde que llegó, empezaron las pesadillas más horribles y no podía cambiarlas no importa cuánto lo intentara.…

_Scott corre, algo lo está siguiendo y ese algo no era nada normal; porque si no, lo hubiese cambiado con solo pensarlo. Miró para atrás solo para arrepentirse de lo que había visto: una grotesca criatura lo está persiguiendo, sigue corriendo hasta meterse por una ciudad fantasma, algo raro, pues no pensó en ninguna ciudad._

—_Hey! — Un joven rubio lo detiene y lo lleva por otra calle._

—_¡! — aunque Scott quiere rechistar, se siente muy cansado como para hacerlo y solo se deja guiar._

_Ambos jóvenes entran en una pequeña casa para poder descansar un poco por la maratón que hicieron._

— _¿Que… que rayos fue eso?— Scott estaba agradecido por haber sido salvado de esa cosa, pero nunca lo diría — ¿Y quién mierda eres tú?— _

— _¿Yo? Pues ¡yo soy el héroe que necesitas! — le mostro una de sus grandes sonrisas al pelirrojo — ¡Alfred F. Jones a tus servicios! Hahahahaha — Carcajeaba de manera estruendorosa haciendo que se escucharan los pasos de aquel ser cerca de ellos._

— _¡Idiota! ¡Por tu culpa esa cosa esta volviendo por nosotros! — Scott alterado agarró del brazo a Alfred y volvieron a correr._

— _¡Hey! Scotty ¿cuándo esa cosa termine de seguirnos podemos salir a una cita? — _

— _¡¿AH?! ¡¿CITA?! ¡¿TE HAS SALTADO MUCHOS PASOS?! — Scott lo pensó un momento — espera… ¡ESO NI SIQUIERA VA A PASAR!_

_Por toda esa ciudad se escuchaba las carcajadas del rubio y los insultos más feos salidos de la boca del pelirrojo._

Y aquello había sido solo el inicio de su hermosa relación Acosador –acosado como lo llamaba Scott o Cazador — Zorrito como lo llamaba Alfred

Y ahora mismo tenía al joven creador de sus pesadillas mas gais al frente suyo, lo único bueno de todo eso era que aquel monstruo que los había perseguido la primera semana de encontrarse con Alfred había desaparecido.

— ¡Tú sabes que no me iré!, no pienso dejar a mi zorrito solo a merced de cualquiera — Alfred hizo un pequeño puchero mientras se disponía a abrazar a Scott.

—Aléjate idiota — y Scott lo esquivaba como siempre.

— ¡Hump! — Alfred se volteo y de pronto la escena de la universidad de Scott se cambió a una plaza con personas y una gran fuente de chocolate en el centro ante el asombro muy bien disimulado de Scott

— ¿Y ahora que rayos hiciste? — Scott alzo una ceja pidiendo una explicación al rubio mientras veía una de las tiendas que estaba repleto de personas comprando un comic de edición limitada, como lo sabía, seguramente era culpa de Alfred.

Alfred se acercó rápidamente a la fuente de chocolate y luego fue hasta el lado de Scott sonriendo y tomando de la mano al escoses.

— ¡Tengamos una cita Scotty!

— ¿Ah? — Scott tuvo ese impulso de golpearlo pero conociendo a ese gordo, posiblemente se pondría más meloso, sin embargo, había algo que no dejaría pasar — ¡SCOTTY TU PUTO TRASERO! ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI MALDITO GORDO DIABETICO! — y eso era que lo llamen de esa manera ¡Ni su madre lo llamaba así!

—yo sé que te gusta que te llame de esa manera~ — Alfred empezó a tararear una canción mientras llevaba de la mano a Scott — además mira, estamos tomados de la mano

Scott se dio cuenta en ese momento de aquel pequeño detalle, rápidamente se soltó de él, mientras el menor le dedicaba una de las miradas más destrozadas por esa acción

—Jones… no voy a caer solo porque me muestras tus "ojos de perro abandonado" — dicho esto se adelantó para no verlo

— pero~ Scotty~ — arrastraba las palabras para llamar más la atención del pelirrojo — sigamos saliendo~

— He dicho que no, Jones

No recibió otra réplica del rubio como esperaba, tan solo el paisaje cambió otra vez, y de nuevo estaba en el campus de su universidad. No sabía cómo, pero Alfred poseía esa habilidad de transformar los escenarios de sus sueños a su antojo y volvían solo cuando este no estaba, o eso pensaba, hasta que oyó la típica pregunta que le hacía todas las noches en sus sueños

—Oye Scott, si viviera en tu mundo ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Y él siempre despertaba antes de contestarle.

realmente... si Alfred estuviera en su mundo ¿Podrían ser amigos? no es que le importara ser amigo de esa persona, pero... ¿El sería capaz de soportar su carácter? El único ser que lo soportaba fuera de su familia era un loco compañero suyo con complejo de vampiro. Ah... su vida estaba en picada, sus únicos "amigos" eran un par de locos con complejos raros.

Mientras Scott se disponía a pensar acerca de aquello, a kilómetros de su casa, se podía escuchar el sonido de un avión aterrizando desde Nueva york, junto a una sonrisa eterna dispuesta a prometer el mismo infierno y paraíso al pelirrojo escocés.

* * *

**Reviews? -puppyeyes-**


End file.
